primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiky Death (NW Episode 4.5)
"I'm going to die" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis A food inspector gets caught up in an incursion. As a group of spiky dinosaurs invade Vancouver's woods how will the team be able to convince the food inspector to keep quiet. Plot In a car crosses Vancouver's motorway,then at a chocolate factory a food inspector enters he hands in his pass code and begins to investigate. At the Cross Photonics car park,Jay and the team leave to a food testing factory nearby a chocolate factory and then they arrive to ask some personnel to leave and when they refuse some Project Magnet soldiers arrest them for refusing to obay government officials. They then search for the anomaly and find it at and lock it only for Samantha to see animal footprints. In a forest a group of Miragia are eating plant growth and then drink water,meanwhile in the factory Project Magnet soldiers raid the factory and tell them to vacate the premises then the food inspector Christian Kayling is them bundled into a car and driven of but the vehicle stops when Christian says he has forgotten something and then the car is driven back to the factory where he collects his belongings and then decides to do some investigating then walks into the forest. In the forest the team locate the Miragia group and attempt to drive them into a dead end so they can tranquillise them but Toby spots Christian and then chases after him and then Christian trips up and Sam manages to catch up with him then Mac and the rest of the team appear where Sam says Christian is her ex before she met Mac surprising him then Jay tells her that due to her actions the Miragia pack fled then they hear a noise and a Project Magnet soldier appears impaled with a large stick then Sonia realises it's a Miragia thorn then Howard spots a dead Miragia. Christian is then sell shocked by what he sees and attempts to escape and runs of and is quickly followed by the team and manages to slip past Project Magnet guards and get into the factory grounds, as the team search for him Mac begins to ask awkward questions to Sam asking her is it a coincidence Christian is here it has she been in contact with him all this time, is there relationship still on and has she being seeing Christian all this time. Sam then manages to to convince him that she does not know why Christian is here but tells him that she is the only one who can stop him from going public this causes Mac to become angry and storms of Sam attempts to follow but Jay tells her not to as he will calm down eventually. In the factory Christian tries to call for a taxi and leave but he is caught by Howard and Christian is arrested and taken to Project Magnet. In the forest the Miragia pack are enjoying fresh leafs and water when they are spotted by Project Magnet guards are they radio the team and they arrive. The team try to figure out how to get the Miragias back through the anomaly,then Mac arrives with his car and the pack do not like the sound of the noise and they make their way back through the anomaly then as a mother and baby try to get back through but the anomaly closes before they can do so,leaving the team to take them back to Cross Photonics with the other creatures. A day later at Project Magnet,Christian is in a room where Sam comes in and tells him he must keep everything he saw a secret,Christian then agrees and as he is about to leave he asks Sam if she would like to restart their relationship again but she says no and that she is with somebody and Christian leaves,Mac watches all of this on CCTV. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Christian Kayling (Guest) Creatures *Miragia Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet *Chocolate Factory *Forest Trivia *This story was the producers least favourite of the season because it was so last minute and rushed. Gallery Cff.jpg|The Chocolate Factory in the forest S4p5.jpg|The poster for the episode Mf.jpg|The Miragia in the forest Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes